1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disc storage container.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates particularly to a container for storing a number of discs, such as compact discs, CDV discs and the like, in a side by side array or stack. A common characteristic of such discs is that they are relatively thin, and when stacked normally for convenience closely together, it is difficult to select and withdraw a chosen disc from the stack. That is to say, a selected disc cannot be readily lifted away from the other discs in the stack.